ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wicked cast lists
Wikipedia user Jbowler93 and their sock puppets have been persistently posting this article to Wikipedia (as Wicked cast lists and variant titles) despite a clear decision in this AfD discussion. Someone in this note pointed us here. Is it acceptable? - RHaworth 03:44, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :It's okay with me. There's not a lot of activity here, and we primarily focus on the original book series. But we do have some information about Wicked (both the book and the musical). I'm modifying it a little so that the body of the "article" has internal links to the Oz wiki, and the external links are at the end. Phil 17:09, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Factual errors Something has come to my attention: I seem to have to change the fact that Laura Bell Bundy was NOT a member of the ensemble of the San Francisco tryout production. (On that note, she wasn't Glinda understudy, either.) LBB was, according to the IBDb, in Hairspray from July 18, 2002 until July 13, 2003, during the entire duration of the San Francisco tryout production. Melissa Bell Chait was an ensemble member and the understudy to Glinda. Please maintain this. A few other things: Julie Reiber is no longer standby to Elphaba in the Broadway production. Her last day was February 15, 2009. This was posted on her website for some time. Jennifer DiNoia is Elphaba standby, and Katie Adams also departed the show February 15, 2009. Laura Woyasz is Glinda standby. This was posted February 22, 2009, as was this. And, though this is really minor, in the Chicago production, the original Glinda understudies were Sarah Jane Everman and Sara Jean Ford. Please try and keep these things. We want this list to be as accurate as possible. Thanks. 18:25, 22 February 2009 (UT :Things taken care of. :-) 03:04, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Closing Night??? Yeah, no such thing has been confirmed and I seriously doubt it will close for a LONG time. Merideth/Stephanie I recently asked Stephanie Torns about her being promoted to standby, and if Merideth was transferring to SF, and she said that they are both staying where they are, for now. So, Merideth replacing Teal is NOT confirmed. Finland and Danemark productions As some of us know, the Helsinki tryout for Wicked will begin in two days (24th August) with an opening date set to 17th Septembre. Wikipedia states songs and book will "souly remain" with few changes, and costumes and setting will change extensivly (i.e. : it won't be a replica of the Broadway original production). Another non-replica will open in Danemark early in 2011. Should we add those two productions in the cast lists? Timoram 11:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Wicked Australia changes Hi, I have changed some things, but they have been changed back - so if you could please leave the correct information. These are the changes that have been made by me: - Matt Hamilton is a swing, however he is not understudy for Dr. Dillamond. He is merely Fiyero u/s. - Ben Brown is 1st understudy for Boq, in front of Rob Jeffrey - since Rob has lots of little roles, in which are quite specific for him - Emma Delminico is now Dance Supervisor/Swing, where Ryan Sheppard is Christery and Dance Captain - I have deleted some understudies, because some are definitely not true. For example, Ben Brown as Fiyero understudy? Yep. It is merely impossible that he is Boq u/s and Fiyero u/s. - Have changed some swing to cast members, and vice versa. Just letting you know, Ben Brown was never a swing, and Suzie Mathers is not a swing either. - Suzie Mathers is the midwife, not Andrea Arena. Thanks, if you could please leave them as they are. :) Debzxxx 02:39, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Cassie Okenka She is not joining the company until March 14 in Lesley McKinnell's current track Someone else will be taking over for Alli McGinnis.